


Разговоры о личном

by Ashatrychka



Series: ...и народное творчество! [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Out of Character, Sunshine!AU, стеб, упорото
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: В перерывах между написанием фанфиков, в голову Армитажа Хакса приходят самые страшные подозрения касаемо Верховного Лидера, и он ищет им подтверждение. Или пытается состряпать такое подтверждение сам.Это прямое (и гетное) продолжение цикла драбблов "...и народное творчество!" про графомана-рейлошника Хакса и ненавидящего весь фандомный движ Кайло Рена.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ...и народное творчество! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Разговоры о личном

Покои генерала Хакса были знакомы Кайло Рену едва ли не лучше его собственной каюты. А все потому, что в свободное от работы время Рен взял за привычку заглядывать к генералу, даже если тот, в отличие от Рена, был совсем не свободен. Генерал не любил, когда его отвлекали от дел, но выставить навязчивого магистра было выше его сил — и физических, и всех остальных (хотя бы потому, что магистр выбил себе повышение до Верховного лидера). Поэтому он терпеливо выслушивал Рена и иногда, когда уж очень раздражался, даже немного глумился над ним. Вот как в этот раз.

— …Понимаешь, — сказал Кайло нервно, — мы с Рей тут беседовали о личном…

— Это когда? — прищурился Хакс. — Когда они с приятелем-предателем оглушили меня, и этот сантехник пытался саботировать что-нибудь на «Финализаторе»?

— Нет, в другой… — ответил Кайло.

— Когда они нам «Превосходство» чуть напополам не поделили?

— Нет.

— А! Значит это тогда, когда ты ворвался на мостик, потрясая какими-то анальными шариками, и потребовал нестись в какую-то галактическую жо… куда-то далеко?

— Это было национальное пасаанское ожерелье, и нет, это было не тогда! — насупился Верховный Лидер.

— Так значит в тот, когда ты улетел на «Сайленсере», прихватив с собой моих солдат и вырезал какую-то деревню, а потом еще с неделю по Галактике мотался, а мы тут по очереди твои обязанности выполняли?

— Нет! — рявкнул Кайло.

— Там еще и другой раз был? — Хакс невозмутимо поднял бровь.

— …И разговор у нас зашел о поцелуях, — силой вернул Кайло разговор в необходимое ему русло. — Она ни разу не целовалась.

— Какая ценная и интересная информация, — Хакс подпер подбородок ладонью и уставился на Рена. — Мне бы так непринужденно болтать с врагами о своем, о девичьем — о танках и истребителях… Да хоть с тем же Дэмероном, например.

— Ну так беседуй, кто тебе мешает? — съязвил Кайло, но Хакс его попытку подколоть проигнорировал.

— Рен, я понимаю тягу к молоденьким, но по законодательству некоторых планет она еще даже не совершеннолетняя. И это не считая того, что она активистка террористической организации.

— Да не в этом дело! — раздраженно рявкнул Кайло. — Она спрашивала у меня совета, а я сам… как-то… не очень.

Хакс посмотрел на него пристально и спросил:

— Ты не умеешь целоваться?

— Ну…

Кайло сначала возвел глаза к потолку, а потом вдруг проявил интерес к тексту у Хакса на голопаде. Хакс голопад поспешно убрал и продолжил:

— А мои действия какие? В бордель тебя сводить? Ты никогда не был в борделе?

— Был, — рассеянно ответил Кайло. — Но вот, веришь ли, целоваться там не учили.

— Ну да, — заметил Хакс.

— И мне нужна твоя помощь, — продолжил Кайло.

— Самому тебя целоваться научить? — спросил Хакс. — При всей моей лояльности к слэшу, Рен, я больше по противоположному полу, чем по своему. Ты сам, болезный, фанфиков не перечитал, коль лезешь когда мне с такими вопросами?

— Ты можешь нормально отвечать? — вспылил Кайло. — Не нужен мне урок, мне совет нужен. Чтобы ей дать.

— Пусть с предателем учится целоваться.

— Я так понял, у них отношения другого плана.

— Ишь, какой понимающий, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Пусть на фруктах тренируется.

— Чего? — озадаченно переспросил Кайло.

— Ой, как все запущено, — Хакс покачал головой. — Вот себя ей и предложи в качестве тренажера, заодно сам научишься. Заодно от меня отстанешь с идиотским вопросами.

— Я не могу, — Верховный лидер и магистр рыцарей Рен, гроза Сопротивления и первоорденского оборудования, покраснел. — Я…

— Ты все-таки по мальчикам? — не удержался Хакс. — Была б жива покойная Фазма — сказал бы ей. Порадовалась бы… Впрочем, продолжатели ее дела не дремлют, вот, сборник какой-то в ее память планируют.

— Что планируют? — не понял Кайло. — О чем ты вообще?

— Ни о чем, проехали, — ответил Хакс. — Так в чем же _твоя_ проблема, мой великовозрастный нецелованный товарищ? Ну, кроме уже озвученной.

— Ни в чем, — поспешно ответил Кайло. — И вообще я считаю неприемлемыми отношения с врагами, — Кайло задумался. — И с младшими по званию.

— Ну слава богу, — съязвил Хакс. — Приятно знать, что и я тоже под охраной твоих высоких моральных принципов, — он вздохнул. — Рен, прекрати. Либо по отдельности разбирайтесь с вашими заморочками, либо чмокни ее уже, и расстаньтесь друзьями… Насколько это возможно в условиях войны. Только мне мозг не долби, у меня других проблем полно.

— Нетленка не пишется? — съязвил Кайло. — Ты поэтому меня под Рей подкладываешь?

— Рен, не буди во мне крайт-дракона. Я тебя никуда не подкладываю, а пытаюсь дать на твои дурацкие вопросы более или менее адекватные ответы, — Хакс хлопнул ладонью по столу. — И когда, если не секрет, ты собрался ей сакральные знания передавать?

— Да вот как случай подвернется, — ответил Кайло, слегка стушевавшись. — Он же постоянно подворачивается: то они диверсии устраивают, то мы их базы взрываем…

— Теплая, дружеская атмосфера, — пробормотал Хакс. — И каждый раз ты поразительно точно угадываешь, где будет твоя сопротивленка… Слушай, а ты ей случайно информацию не сливаешь?

Он с подозрением уставился на Кайло. Кайло ответил пристальным взглядом и спросил:

— Кстати. А что у тебя с личной жизнью?

— А с чего тебя она начала волновать? — ответил Хакс вопросом на вопрос.

— Ты успеваешь? Как? Я вдруг подумал, что мы никогда не обсуждали это.

— И ты решил задать все вопросы скопом сейчас? — медленно произнес Хакс. — И что же тебя натолкнуло?

— Просто ассоциации такие… — Кайло вздохнул. — С этими разговорами как-то вспомнилось, что давненько я не бывал в борделях…

— Рен, если ты не свалишь прямо сейчас из моей каюты, бордель будет на «Превосходстве», но, к твоему сожалению, лишь в переносном смысле. Я делами занят, понимаешь, делами?!

— Молодец, — меланхолично заметил Кайло. Мыслями он уже был далеко. — Премию тебе выпишу…

Он покинул каюту Хакса не прощаясь.

— Засунь себе свою премию… туда, куда мы в фанфиках пехаемся, да поглубже, — пробормотал Хакс.

Его охватили мрачные подозрения. А ведь и правда — Рен всегда подозрительно точен был в своих прогнозах, где ловить сарлаккову мусорщицу и ее команду. И всегда сопротивленцы уходили, хотя и численный перевес, и техника, и даже рыцари Рен — все было на стороне «Первого ордена». Не значит ли это, что Верховный лидер втайне поддерживает Сопротивление? Хакс вскочил из-за стола и в возбуждении начал нарезать круги по комнате.

Но смысл ему поддерживать врагов? С другой стороны, как успел заметить Хакс, рыцари Рен иногда действовали наперекор здравому смыслу, а Кайло был одним из них.

Хакс остановился.

«Да нет, ерунда какая-то. Сопротивление он хочет уничтожить вполне искренне, вон как припер эту фреллову отрубленную голову прямо на совещание, вонища стояла — три часа проветривали. Тогда в чем же дело…»

И тут до Хакса дошло. Все было более чем очевидно, интриган из Кайло Рена был никакой. Он хочет понравиться мусорщице и наверняка подкидывает ей какую-нибудь информацию по мелочи. А, может, и не по мелочи. Нет бы как нормальный человек, подкупить или банально оглушить и обездвижить, и там уже развлекаться, как душе угодно. Все у этого Рена сложно и через одно место.

Хакс задумался. Он не знал, желает ли он слегка помочь Рену, выполнив роль купидона и доставив ему мусорщицу, или наоборот, начать подпиливать ножки его трона, шепнув кому надо, что сам Верховный лидер на связи с Сопротивлением.

«И то, и другое, — подумал Хакс, чувствуя как побежали по спине приятные мурашки. — Пусть порадуется перед тем, как осатаневшая старая гвардия попытается устроить бунт».

У него были свои люди в Сопротивлении, все же деньги были нужны и им — особенно им! Какая-нибудь занятная «утка» вроде… Хакс задумался и припомнил одну из идей для фанфика. Точно! Не подкинуть ли ему идею, что нашлась информация по мусорщице? Что-нибудь этакое о ее родителях, например, что они — дети Палпатина. Оба.

«Нет, нет, — подумал Хакс. — Оба — это уже перебор. Инцест прямо. Пускай будет один. Один — ребенок Палпатина. Или даже клон! И информацию о них можно найти…»

Воображение генерала заработало, подстегиваемое тем, что теперь он не просто стучал пальцами по клавиатуре пада — писал историю в реальной жизни. Мусорщица помчится выяснять, Верховный, если он с ней на связи, помчится за мусорщицей… просто и, в то же время, элегантно.

«Может, в режиссеры податься?» — подумалось Хаксу.

***

Фестиваль праотцов проводился на Пасаане раз в 42 года. А фестиваль молодежи — каждый год. В целом, отличий было не очень много, но Финну этот фестиваль немного напомнил день ВДВ, как его праздновали на «Старкиллере». Правда здесь не было сугробов, чтобы в них нырять, но эстетика обильных возлияний и разбивания посуды об голову была ему знакома.

— Хорошо здесь, — заметила Рей, глубоко вдыхая сухой воздух пустыни. — Прямо как дома.

— Да вообще, — хмыкнул Финн. Ему что «Старкиллер» с его морозами, что Джакку с ее жарой казались одинаково отвратительными.

По тем временем времени не терял, раздобыл где-то бутылку местной сивухи, которую почему-то называли «зельем полной маны» — как сувенир товарищам-пилотам.

— Я тут поспрашивал, — сказал он. — Кроме того старого корабля, за экскурсию к которому Калриссиан содрал с нас… вы и без меня знаете сколько, тут ничего инопланетного нет. Ни баз, ни построек, ни других кораблей.

— Должно быть, — упрямо сказала Рей. — Надо спрашивать еще.

— Предлагали еще тур: по пустыне покататься, вексиз-змей покормить, но мы это все и в прошлый раз успели, — перечислил По. — Напутал что-то наш информатор.

Он огляделся и добавил:

— Давайте хоть на этом фестивале погуляем, не зря же прилетели. В прошлый раз «Первый орден» все испортил.

Финн не был в восторге от этой идеи, но альтернативное предложение — вернуться на базу — никто не поддержал. Рей кусала губы и снова и снова перечитывала сообщение, где общегалом по черному было написано, что информация о ее родителях (и Палпатине!) находится на Пасаане.

— Вы гуляйте, а я еще раз к тому кораблю съезжу, — решила она. — Я быстро — туда и обратно.

— Будь на связи, — мрачно сказал Финн.

— Ага. На тебя эль брать или не будешь? — спросил По.

Рей было не до эля — после памятной попойки на Ач-То она решила вести трезвый образ жизни. Когда она отправилась к кораблю, взяв взаймы спидер у какого-то местного, легко подверженного внушениям, По заметил:

— Вот ты веришь в эту фигню про Палпатина?

Финн покачал головой.

— И я не верю. И вообще я такой фанфик читал.

***

За то время, пока Рей тут не было, в пейзаже ничего не поменялось. Корабль все еще был на месте и относительно цел, хотя наметанный глаз мусорщицы сходу отметил еще годящиеся для работы детали, а также она припомнила про некоторое количество цветных металлов и полупроводников, использовавшихся в схемах бортового компьютера этой модели.

«Дикие, дикие существа, — подумала Рей про себя. — Даже обшивку не сняли».

Подумав, что, возможно, в памяти бортового компьютера могло что-то сохраниться, Рей смело полезла внутрь, полная решимости завести эту развалину. И надо было такому случиться, чтобы именно в этот момент связь между ней и Кайло Реном очнулась от спячки длиной почти в месяц.

— О, Ри’йа! — воскликнула Рей, и зажмурилась.

— Будь здорова, — сумрачно откликнулся Кайло, спешно нашаривая полотенце.

— Я не чихала, — ответила Рей. — Что тебе надо, подлец и убийца?

— В данный момент — одеться, но если ты против…

— Нет, нет, — ответила Рей, не открывая глаз. — Одевайся… и проваливай по своим делам, чем ты там сейчас занят, очередную планету уничтожаешь? Порабощаешь свободные миры?

— Собирался поужинать и спать лечь, — ответил Кайло. Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и подозрительно прищурился. — Ты опять на какой-то пустынной планете?

— Не твое дело, — сквозь зубы ответила Рей.

— И опять по какому-то металлолому рыскаешь.

— Откуда ты узнал? — от возмущения Рей открыла глаза, потом попыталась их закрыть, потом плюнула и уставилась Кайло в лицо.

— У тебя одежда в ржавчине, — пояснил Кайло. — И песок на обуви.

Рей оглядела себя с ног до головы и поняла, что Кайло прав.

— У тебя преимущество: ты можешь меня пристально рассматривать, а я тебя нет, — буркнула Рей.

— Почему нет? — Кайло едва заметно ухмыльнулся. — Рассматривай на здоровье.

— Хотя, чего гадать, и так известно, что ты на «Превосходстве», — продолжила Рей.

— А, может, я вовсе не на «Превосходстве», — возмутился Кайло. — Может, я на Канто-Байт отдыхаю.

— На тебе полотенце со штемпелем «Первого ордена», — возразила Рей.

— Может, я всегда с собой свое вожу. Брезгую, может, отельными.

Рей вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Да мне вообще наплевать где ты и чем ты занят, — сказала она как можно более равнодушным тоном.

Повисло молчание. Рей демонстративно посматривала на хроно. Кайло посматривал то на нее, то куда-то за нее.

— Помнишь, — начал он, — ты у меня спрашивала…

— Я же сказала тогда — забудь! — отрезала Рей, моментально разозлившись и смутившись. — Я была расстроена, мне не с кем было поговорить, а ты… подвернулся под руку!

— Мне так не показалось, — вкрадчиво заметил Кайло. — Разговор был очень… долгим.

— Был и сплыл! — ответила Рей.

— Ладно, — отозвался Кайло.

Рей отвернулась, стараясь игнорировать его, а Рен попытался подойти поближе.

— Еще шаг в мою сторону, и я достану меч, — предупредила Рей. — Больше ты ничего у меня не стащишь, а если и стащишь, то мое местоположение по этому предмету никак не определить.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Кайло, но прозвучало это неубедительно. — Так… ты решила свою проблему?

— Не твое дело, — процедила Рей.

— Значит не решила.

— А, может, решила? Может, я уже со всем Сопротивлением… перецеловалась!

— Даже с Клаудом? — ужаснулся Кайло. — Не то чтобы я был против межвидовых связей, но это уже перебор.

— Нет! — Рей вспыхнула.

— Ну, не беда, — в голосе Кайло добавилось ехидства. — Можешь на фруктах потренироваться.

— На чем? — непонимающе протянула Рей.

— Прилетай — покажу, — не растерялся Кайло.

— Куда? На Канто-Байт? — Рей подняла бровь и саркастически улыбнулась.

Кайло уже собирался ответить, но вдруг опять уставился куда-то Рей за спину.

— Я занят, — сказал он. — Можешь подождать?

После короткой паузы он продолжил:

— Да, еще не помылся. И вообще, какая тебе разница, если тебе заплатили на два часа вперед.

— С кем это ты там? — Рей подозрительно прищурилась.

— Не твое дело, — ответил Кайло, втайне наслаждаясь ее реакцией. — Нет, это не тебе. Иди. И жди.

Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда невидимый собеседник — или собеседница — покинул его.

— Кто это был? — спросила Рей.

— Массажист, — ответил Кайло.

— Нафига тебе массажист? — лицо у Рей приобрело какое-то совсем нехорошее выражение.

— Спина болит после дневных трудов, — ответил Кайло.

— Так у вас там вечер… И ты перед визитом к массажисту намываешься во всех местах…

Прежде чем Кайло успел опомниться, Рей схватила его полотенце за край и дернула на себя (зажмурившись, она ведь не какая-то там). К счастью, на этом сеанс форсбонда прервался, а у Рей в руках осталось полотенце со штемпелем «Первого ордена» и цифро-буквенной комбинацией, которая могла сообщить, с какого именно корабля это полотенце.

***

Генерал был недоволен. Так все удачно складывалось, а эта сопротивленческая дурында вместо того, чтобы дождаться Верховного, сама рванула ему навстречу. В целом это подтверждало теорию Хакса, что эти двое давно в сговоре, но ему не нравилось, что его сценарий нарушен. Ладно, хоть тех двоих сопротивленцев взяли — и то неплохо. Оставалось добыть неоспоримые доказательства связи Верховного лидера и мусорщицы — и дело сделано.

Хакс вздохнул. Поручить такое дело он не мог никому. Была бы жива покойница Фазма, эх…

***

После сеанса массажа Кайло почувствовал себя живым человеком. Правда, поспать ему так и не дали: пришло сообщение, что взяли По Дэмерона и Предателя, и уже везут на «Превосходство» допрашивать.

Это, как предположил Кайло, могло подтолкнуть Рей тоже посетить недавно восстановленный флагман Первого Ордена. Поэтому Кайло принялся обдумывать, что можно ей сказать и есть ли какая-то возможность переманить Рей на Темную Сторону… впрочем, можно и не переманивать, достаточно и того, чтобы она перестала на него огрызаться, как бешеная вампа, и согласилась стать его ученицей.

Отчего-то при мысли, что Рей называет его «Учитель» и доверчиво смотрит при этом, у Кайло по позвоночнику начинали бегать приятные мурашки.

Он представил себе, как предлагает ей руку и стать его ученицей и помощницей в нелегком деле управления Галактикой. На душе немедленно потеплело, и Кайло добавил в мысленную сцену подробностей.

«Я могу научить тебя многому… — вкрадчиво шептал мысленный он мысленной Рей. — И это связано не только с путями Силы…»

У мысленной Рей на щеках появлялся слабый румянец.

«Мы с тобой — части одного целого, диада, — прошептал мысленный он мысленной Рей, прижимая ее ближе, и Рей послушно прижималась. — Позволь мне…»

И мысленная Рей, угадывая, что он хотел сказать, отвечала ему:

«Да, учитель. Конечно».

Дальше Кайло не думал.

«Нет, — мысленно оборвал он себя. — Это уже как в каком-нибудь… фанфике».

К фанфикам Рен относился с брезгливостью человека, искренне не понимающего, почему люди тратят на это время и пишут про него (и не только про него) заведомую чепуху. И даже подумывал снова запретить их законодательно, хотя предыдущий опыт показал, что как писали, так и будут писать, а Сопротивление начнет эту графоманию поддерживать чисто из принципа.

После того как его мать публично одобрила нетленку покойной Фазмы, Кайло уже ничему бы не удивился.

Он посмотрел на хроно: пора было идти. Надо будет вызнать у Дэмерона, зачем они околачивались на Пасаане — не там ли он увидел Рей? И зачем она забрала его полотенце? В голову лезли исключительно дурацкие варианты ответа, и Кайло слегка улыбнулся, перебирая их, направляясь к выходу из своих покоев.

К сожалению, реальность внесла в его планы свои коррективы причем самым жестким образом, в виде удара посохом. Удар Кайло отбил рукой, но его с помощью Силы втолкнули обратно в покои. А следом вошла Рей, злая, как десять вамп.

— И где массажистка? — спросила она.

— Это был массажист и он ушел, — ответил Кайло, потирая руку, ушибленную о посох. — Очень рад, что ты заглянула. Ты за своими друзьями или просто так? И когда полотенце вернешь? Неужели у вас в Сопротивлении даже вытираться нечем?

— За какими… — начала Рей. — Финн и По схвачены? Они тут?

— Их везут, — ответил Кайло. — Так ты зачем прилетела-то? Явно не с моей массажисткой… то есть массажистом разбираться.

Рей сначала покраснела, а потом помрачнела.

— Мы получили наводку, что на Пасаане есть информация о моих родителях, — сказала она.

— Дались тебе эти алкаши, пески им пуховой периной, — закатил глаза Кайло, и ему тут же пришлось уворачиваться от очередного удара посохом.

— Если у тебя с твоими проблемы, не думай, что у всех так! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Да, у тебя проблем нет, они же умерли. Продали тебя кролуту и…

Рей быстрым движением толкнула Кайло в стену и прижала посох к его шее, удерживая его таким образом. Несмотря на некоторый дискомфорт, Кайло вынужден был отметить, что в этом есть что-то волнительное.

— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь! — прошипела Рей. — В той наводке говорилось, что мой отец — клон Палпатина! Они вынуждены были это сделать! Они наверняка скрывались…

— Стой, — перебил ее Кайло. Он заметно помрачнел. — Клон Палпатина? Ты не ошиблась?

— Нет! — ответила Рей. Ее слегка смутила явная перемена в настроении Рена, но она посчитала это подтверждением ее слов. — И если это так…

— Нет, не так, — ответил Кайло. — Кажется, я знаю, кто может разъяснить тебе эту… историю, — он скривился, как от оскомины. — Если ты меня отпустишь.

— А откуда я узнаю, что ты не врешь? — подозрительно прищурилась Рей.

— Вот поэтому тебе и нужен учитель, — наставительно заметил Кайло. — Какой ты джедай, если даже ложь от правды отличить не можешь?

Рей прижала его посохом сильнее, сердито кривя губы. Кайло нервно выдохнул.

— Так… отпустишь? — сипло спросил он.

Рей тяжело вздохнула и отступила на шаг, убрав посох.

— Хорошо! — сказала она сердито. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я _должна_ знать?

Она подняла взгляд на Кайло, и ему впервые за долгое время стало неловко.

— Нет, — сказал он честно. — Не понимаю. Но насчет «клонов Палпатина», — он показал пальцами в воздухе кавычки, и кожа его перчаток скрипнула, — нам может рассказать один небезызвестный тебе графоман.

— Кто? — не поняла Рей.

— Идем, прогуляемся, — сказал Кайло. — Тут недалеко. Только…

Он задумался. Дефиле по палубе в компании сопротивленки могло вызвать нежелательные вопросы.

— Посох придется оставить, — сказал он. — И…

Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Ты не против притвориться пленницей? Я не буду сильно затягивать наручники.

— Нет! — был категоричный ответ.

— Тогда нужно достать тебе форму Первого Ордена, а то это ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— Послушай, а мы не можем просто дойти до… куда нам надо дойти? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Я же Верховный лидер. Пока ты не примешь мою сторону, единственное место, куда я тебя могу вести, это допросная. Кстати, а как ты сюда попала незамеченной?

— Вентшахты, — ответила Рей. — Технические ходы. И я не буду извиняться за всех уничтоженных по пути дроидов.

— Не извиняйся, — разрешил Кайло. — Слушай… а эти ходы широкие?

— А зачем ты… — Рей осеклась. — Да ты издеваешься! Почему нельзя ногами дойти?

— Я тебе сказал, почему.

— Сколько сложностей! — Рей раздраженно выдохнула.

— Предложи другой план, который не будет меня компрометировать. А то некоторые уже задают вопросы, откуда я всегда узнаю, где будут сопротивленцы с последним джедаем, — обиделся Кайло.

Рей вздохнула.

— Да, — сказала она. — Шахты широкие. Но лезть туда лучше без плаща, и тебе будет неудобно… И куда нам надо?

— К Хаксу в каюту, на этой же палубе, — ответил Кайло. — По времени у него как раз самый разгар творчества перед сном. Опять полночи будет пад мучить, а потом утром каф пить прямо на мостике и спать с открытыми глазами на совещаниях, — добавил он недовольно. — А потом еще премии смеет выпрашивать.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — сказала Рей. — Где каюта Хакса?

***

Из вентшахты Рей выскочила слегка запыленная, а вот Верховный лидер вывалился с проклятиями: его широкие плечи застревали во всех узких проходах.

— Говорила же, надо пешком идти, — не удержалась Рей. — Это каюта твоего генерала? А он сам где?

Кайло огляделся. По пути они слегка заплутали, но каюту Хакса нашли, и даже нашли ведущий в нее ход, узкий, как то отверстие у сарлакка, откуда то, что он и за тысячу лет не смог переварить, вытекает.

— Странно, — заметил он. — В это время он обычно тут.

Рей скептически хмыкнула.

— Будем ждать? — спросила она. — Я пока не тороплюсь.

— Можем подождать. А можем… — Кайло подошел к столу, включил пад Хакса и надолго завис, подбирая пароль. Но все-таки подобрал.

— Так что ты мне хочешь показать… — начала Рей, но тут от панели двери раздался характерный звук: попискивание, смешанное со скрежетом.

— Кто-то взламывает замок! — заметила Рей с интересом.

— В шкаф! — приказал Кайло, забыв про пад. — Быстро!

— Ни за что! — воспротивилась Рей.

— Если нас увидят, то вряд ли мы сможем легко покинуть эту каюту, — ответил Кайло. — Не говоря уже о том, что как Верховного лидера меня воспринимать не будут. Это даже важнее, чем то, зачем вламываются к Хаксу. И кто.

— Может, тогда тебе ничего не останется, кроме как убежать с нами! — выпалила Рей.

Кайло от неожиданности окаменел и забыл про треск и попискивание взламываемого замка.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я… Я имела в виду, что, — Рей запнулась. — Знаешь, нам только на руку распри в вашем «Первом Ордене»…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я улетел с вами? — спросил Кайло.

— Я хочу, чтобы с нами улетел Бен Соло, — ответила Рей с чувством.

Кайло несколько секунд пристально смотрел на нее, а потом движением пальцев распахнул шкаф и впихнул туда Рей со словами:

— Это уже чересчур мелодраматично! 

Едва за Верховным лидером и норовящей садануть его локтем в бок экс-мусорщицей закрылась дверь шкафа, открылась дверь в каюту.

И внутрь заглянули генерал Прайд и Дофельд Митака.

— Митака! — шепотом процедил Кайло. — Так я и знал, что тебе нельзя доверять. И Прайд, старая имперская…

Рей торопливо закрыла ему рот ладонью, прислушиваясь к разговору Митаки и Прайда. Ладонь была в пыли, но Кайло не протестовал.

— И долго его не будет? — спросил Прайд, оглядываясь.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Митака. — Но он не сказал, куда направился.

— Наверняка туда же, — Прайд фыркнул. — Что за жалкая попытка отвлечь нас! Якобы, он пытался подставить Рена, доказав его связь с Сопротивлением. Чушь! Как будто никто не знает, что они с Реном закадычные собутыльники.

— Да, сэр, — вставил Митака подобострастно.

— Наверняка они прикончили Верховного лидера вдвоем, а потом придумали эту сказочку про джедайку, — продолжил Прайд. — Только на это Хакс и годен: писать отчеты да сочинять сказочки. Ему бы сводить баланс да служить интендантом на захудалой планете!

— Вы совершенно правы, — сказал Митака.

Он взял пад Хакса и удивленно вскинул брови, обнаружив, что тот включен.

— Даже пад у него не зашифрован, — заметил Митака.

— Подозрительно, — сказал Прайд. — Поищи, вдруг тут еще что-то есть.

Митака принялся копировать с пада информацию, пока Прайд прохаживался по каюте, рассматривая обстановку.

Когда он проходил мимо шкафа, Рей и Кайло не сговариваясь задержали дыхание.

— Чувствую себя как в тупом фанфике, — признался Кайло, когда Прайд отошел.

Это единственное, в чем он смел признаться и насколько хватило его дыхания. Дышать было тяжело, должно быть, в шкафу совсем не было воздуха. И жарко. И Рей, вынужденно прижатая к его груди как-то по-другому ощущалась, будто все его органы чувств (и, будем честны, не только… чувств, но Кайло списывал это на массаж и улучшившееся после этого кровообращение) были сосредоточены только на ней. Кайло было неудобно стоять, приходилось держать одну руку на весу — другим вариантом было опустить ее Рей на бедро, а Рей вряд ли бы стала такое терпеть.

— Да, — согласилась Рей шепотом.

— Не подумай, что я их читаю! — быстро добавил Кайло. — Меня они бесят.

— Меня тоже! — с чувством ответила Рей. — Я не понимаю, что все в них находят? Что в этом… увлекательного.

Кайло хмыкнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— Хоть кто-то здесь меня понимает, — пробормотал он.

— Ищи как следует, — приказал Прайд. — Мне донесли о подозрительной переписке между Хаксом и кем-то с Канто-Байт. Целые гигабайты переписки и вся зашифрована!

— Честно говоря, сэр, тут ничего такого, — сказал Митака. — Судя по всему… это его бета.

— Кто? — переспросил Прайд.

— Они обсуждают Хаксову писанину, — перевел на человеческий язык Митака. — И этот, с Кантоники, исправляет ошибки.

Прайд покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что считает такое времяпрепровождение глупым.

— Копируй все, — сказал он Митаке. — На всякий случай. Вдруг так что-то зашифровано. С Канто-Байт что-то нечисто, оттуда уже поступали подозрительные сигналы…

Прайд наклонился над падом, бегло пробежался глазами по строчкам.

— И эта сказочка про клонов Палпатина, — пробормотал он. — Вы слышали? — спросил Прайд у Митаки.

— Я это читал, сэр, — ответил Дофельд. — Сущая чепуха, сущая.

— Это Хакс придумал — про клонов, — прошептал Кайло. Его губы почти касались уха Рей, и Кайло казалось, что он может почувствовать запах разогретого металл и старой кожи — знакомый запах старого корабля, которым она пахла. — Я удивлен, что он решил использовать эту историю.

Рей не ответила. Кажется, она даже не обратила внимания на то, насколько они с Кайло были близко друг к другу.

— Не принимай это близко к сердцу, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Это не первая ложь, которую тебе скажут, чтобы использовать тебя: про твоих близких, про тебя саму.

Рей пожала плечами, но движение вышло дерганым, и Кайло решился, уложив уставшую руку ей на талию, и осторожно обнимая Рей.

Прайд с Митакой ушли, и Кайло с Рей с небольшим запозданием отодвинулись друг от друга.

— Пора уходить, — сказал Кайло. — Вряд ли твоих… друзей успели привезти.

— Я подожду, — бесцветно сказала Рей.

***

А тем временем на тюремном корабле, который вез По и Финна на «Превосходство», в личных вещах задержанных обнаружили купленную По сивуху. Заметив, что штурмовики нацелились забрать ее себе, По возмутился:

— Эй! Это мое!

— Тебе она уже не нужна, — возразил штурмовик.

— А вас сослуживцы заставят делиться, если узнают, что у вас есть, — заметил Финн, проявив неожиданное коварство.

— Ха, предатель! — штурмовик хмыкнул. — Думаешь, мы выпьем это и потеряем бдительность? Да нас на гаупвахту посадят, если заметят, что мы выпившие на задании.

— Но вы же в шлемах, — удивленно заметил По. — Как заметят?

— И то верно, — сказал другой штурмовик. — Такое под шлемами могла учуять только покойница Фазма. Нас тут десять, а бутылочка махонькая. Бахнем каждый по рюмашке, никакого вреда не будет.

В итоге с ним все согласились, но пили демонстративно, чтобы По видел, куда уходит купленный им сувенир.

Стоит оговориться, что ни Финн, ни По не знали о чудных свойствах «зелья полной маны», которым на Пасаане пользовались местный шаманы, чтобы проще было отправляться в экстатический транс, беседовать с духами и ощущать единение с Силой. К тому моменту, как транспорт вышел из гиперпространства, в сознании на нем было всего трое: пилот и Финн с По. Остальные же путешествовали по вселенной бесплотными сущностями, валяясь на полу и пуская слюни (а кое-кто и не слюни). Они все же были не шаманы, поэтому хватило им немного — рюмки.

***

В каюту Кайло они вернулись тем же путем, каким ее покинули.

Рей выбралась из вентшахты и, понурившись, уселась на подвернувшееся кресло. Кайло выпихнул себя из вентшахты, сдавленно ругаясь, и принялся отряхиваться. Заметив, что Рей грустит, Кайло ругаться перестал и отряхиваться тоже. Поразмыслив, чем быстро можно привести ее в чувство, он заметил:

— Зато теперь ты знаешь, что ты не родственница Палпатину. Тоже хорошо.

— Очень, — мрачно ответила Рей. — Если встречу вашего генерала, отрублю ему... руки. Чтобы нечем было истории набирать.

В глубине шкафа Кайло что-то нервно стукнуло, но Кайло на это внимания не обратил, или не захотел обращать.

— Кстати, — сказал он. — Давно хотел спросить… Так как Клауд целуется?

— Что? — переспросила Рей. Потом до нее дошло. — Опять ты… — она вздохнула и сказала: — Ни с кем я не целовалась… Все еще. Доволен?

— А хотела бы? — спросил Кайло, мысленно восхищаясь собственной дерзостью. Потому что получить за такое посохом было гораздо реальнее, чем получить нормальный ответ.

— С тобой что ли? — Рей прищурилась.

— Нет, сейчас пойду Хакса разыщу, с ним и будешь.

В шкафу нервно стукнуло во второй раз.

Рей окинула Кайло самым что ни на есть оценивающим взглядом и сказала:

— Может, и буду.

— С Хаксом? — тупо переспросил Кайло.

— А ты за него так стараешься? — вопросительно подняла брови Рей.

Кайло собрался и решительно шагнул к Рей.

Ну и естественно первое, что они сделали — это стукнулись носами.

Нет, потом они состыковались нормально и скоординировали собственные движения, но требуется смелость для такого, особенно если перед этим ты напропалую врал, что перецеловал пол-"Финализатора" и всех учениц Люка впридачу. И Кайло казалось, что Рей наверняка его подловила. Поэтому, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, Кайло спросил, надеясь, что его голос не звучит слишком нервно:

— Ну, как ощущения?

— Не знаю… — задумчиво сказала Рей. — Джесс Пава предлагала научить меня целоваться… Думаю, нужно будет потренироваться еще и с ней.

В этот момент Кайло слегка покраснел и нахмурился — из-за целой гаммы противоречивых чувств, которые его раздирали. Внезапное желание убить Джесс Паву было лишь одним из них.

— Мне нужно еще немного практики, — решила Рей и, скомкав в кулаке ткань облачения Кайло, притянула его к себе.

А он и не протестовал, решив для проверки устроить одну из своих ладоней несколько ниже талии Рей. Когда возражений не последовало, там же Кайло устроил и вторую. И то, что они оба в пыли и паутине совсем перестало его заботить.

Хотя нет — мысль о том, чтобы смыть эту пыль вдвоем с Рей в одном душе была очень приятной.

***

Хакс, весьма неудобно устроившийся в шкафу, все это видел и слышал. Он всего-то хотел поставить пару жучков, но Рен со своей зазнобой вернулся так не вовремя. Зато у него были неопровержимые доказательства предательства Верховного лидера.

Но прежде чем слить это командованию, Хакс пошел на маленькие уступки собственным слабостям. Первым местом, куда он отправил снимок целующихся Верховного и джедайки, был их флагманский чат с подписью «шип подтвержден, сосите». Это было грубо и мелочно, но Хакс с затаенным удовольствие ждал бури, которая разразится после. А еще ему надо было как-то себя развлечь, потому что в шкафу было тесно, а прерываться Рен явно не планировал.

Страдая от тесноты, духоты и скуки, Хакс отправил тот же снимок своей бете, заодно вылив туда все свое возмущение по поводу неудобной локации и нежелания Рена хоть на пару минут покинуть каюту.

***

В Канто-Байт звезд было не видно: их затмевали фейерверки и городские огни. По ночам город шумел, и этот шум уже стал привычным для Люка Скайуокера, выбравшего такое необычное место, чтобы скрыться от врагов и соратников.

Сейчас бывший джедай выглядел весьма и весьма благообразно: его борода была аккуратно подстрижена, отросшие волосы были зачесаны назад в короткий хвост, а одет он был в приличную и дорогую одежду. В Канто-Байт боролись с мошенниками, но Силу не мог засечь ни один детектор. Люк играл по собственной схеме, дабы не слишком мозолить глаза охране многочисленных казино постоянными выигрышами, но он уже сумел скопить неплохую сумму — особенно по меркам бывшего бессребреника.

Пад на столе негромко пискнул.

— Опять Хакс пишет, — заметила Фазма.

Она, как и джедай, выглядела гораздо лучше, чем во времена несения службы: нюдовый макияж, прическа, уложенная локонами, украшения. При Люке ей приходилось играть две роли: девицы в элегантном платье, виснущей на локте игрока (хотя, честно говоря, это Люк мог повиснуть на ее локте без особых проблем), и телохранителя (свою чувствительность к Силе Люк не афишировал, а потому желающих помочь ему расстаться с выигрышем в бантов рог крутила именно Фазма).

На Кантонике их свел случай — или, как выражался Люк, воля Силы — а уж дальше они объединили усилия ради взаимного обогащения.

Фазма протянула пад Люку, где был открыт чат на троих.

**s o u l l e s s**

_Да сколько можно_! 😡😡😡😡😡

_Я заколебался тут торчать!_

**_your_shiny_fantasy_**

_сочувствую. подожди немного, может они уйдут в душ._

**s o u l l e s s**

_У них девственность в подкорке головного мозга прописана!_ 👿👿👿👿 _До утра могут так лобызаться!_ 👿👿👿👿👿

_Где этот хренов транспорт! Хоть так бы их отвлекли._

**s o u l l e s s**

_Кстати, что там с вычиткой?_

Люк вздохнул и напечатал ответ:

**OldButGold**

_Завтра. С утра сброшу вычитанное._

— Интересно, про какой он транспорт? — заметила Фазма.

***

А тем временем штурмовики, так неудачно хлебнувшие «зелья полной маны», пришли в себя на Пасаане в духоте нагревшегося на солнце транспорта. Связанный пилот сердито мычал, требуя, чтобы его развязали и вынули кляп. Оружие и часть боеприпасов исчезли, взятые хозяйственным Финном и По в счет потраченного «зелья», а сами пленники уже давным-давно были далеко: пытались отыскать Рей.

**Author's Note:**

> * По читает все фанфики Хакса и активно комментит каждый :3


End file.
